The present invention relates to a data input/output system for systematically conducting management of gasoline stations.
Nowadays most gasoline stations function as a station giving various services by not only supplying or selling lead-free gasoline, lead containing gasoline, light oil, kerosene or the like fuel, but also selling tires, lubricating oil, batteries, polishing wax, car accessories as well as giving other services such as battery charging, car washing, checking and completing various car mechanisms and the like. Even if limited to the fuel supplying service, there are two types, namely a normal service system, wherein an operator actuates a dispenser in response to an order by a customer and a so-called self service system, wherein a customer operates himself the dispenser and an officer in a cabin watches and checks the customer's fuel supplying operation.
Hitherto, a sales data input/output device incorporating a micro-processor or an electronic cash register has widely been utilized in various fields. It has also been in public knowledge to arrange in a gasoline station cabin a console comprising a micro-processor electrically connected to a plurality of fuel dispensers (U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,887 issued Aug. 5, 1975 to M. Goldberg and U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,069 issued Oct. 14, 1975 to S. E. Rundin et al).
On the other hand, the cash register has been used in gasoline stations for handling money regarding sold fuel, tires, batteries, accessory or the like goods.